SM090: Securing the Future!
is the 47th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and the others, part of the Ultra Guardians, are approaching near with figuring out the legend of the radiant one which has been passed down from ancient times in the Alola region. However, they still haven't figured out how they're going to resolve Alola's crisis. When Ash and the gang are troubled with fear, Tapu Koko responds with action. And then, Ash and the gang act on restoring Alola's peace. Episode Plot Ash explains that he and others traveled to Poipole's home world through an Ultra Wormhole and learned that UB: Black - Necrozma - has to regain its power by absorbing Ultra Aura, else that world was doomed. They decided to use their Z-Powers to restore Necrozma, so they could save both Solgaleo and the Poipole on that world. The Matori Matrix from Team Rocket were also trying to go in and capture the Ultra Beasts, but Faba and Professor Kukui intervened, prompting Team Rocket's Gozu to Mega Evolve his Aggron. After their Pokémon got hit by Heavy Slam, Professor Kukui and Faba recall them. Kukui asks about Faba's next Pokémon, but much to his surprise, Faba doesn't have any others. Gozu looks up, and says that *it* is started, as the sun slowly gets covered by the moon. The heroes watch as Necrozma absorbs the Z-Power, but instead of defusing with Solgaleo, it only became stronger. The heroes ask Ash what to do, but Ash has no idea. Solgaleo then fires lasers at the cliff sides, and blows away the Ultra Guardians. Outside, the moon continues to cover the sun and lots of people gather to watch the Manalo Festival begin. The Island Kahunas gaze at the sun bond hands and watch the eclipse through their hands, for they desire the radiance to dispel the darkness that is about to befall the land. Due to Matori's complaints, Gozu tells the other members to return to the aircraft, as he plans to finish off Faba and Kukui. He has Mega Aggron use Heavy Slam again. Professor Kukui orders Faba to keep the next thing a secret from the kids, as he sends Incineroar out, who uses Darkest Lariat to deflect the Heavy Slam. Gozu notes they had one more Pokémon left, andhas Mega Aggron fire Flash Cannon. In retaliation, Kukui presses his Z-Ring, passing the Z-Power to Incineroar, who uses Malicious Moonsault. With one devastating blow, Gozu's Mega Aggron is defeated and reverts to its original form. Faba is surprised, and notices Professor Kukui is actually the Masked Royal. He shows his Royal Mask T-shirt and they both make the "enjoy" pose with Incineroar. Gozu recalls Aggron and retreats inside the aircraft, swearing he will get them one day. The aircraft then tries to charge through the Ultra Wormhole, but Tapu Koko charges through, damaging the aircraft. Angry for the aircraft's damage, Matori orders the grunts to retreat, as the aircraft turns around. Beyond the Ultra Wormole, the guardians get back up from the attack. Ash has an idea, but much to others' disappointment, he says has no idea. He does state even if he does not know the plan, they'll never give up. The group agrees with him: Solgaleo charges straight for them, and gets knocked off course by Lunala. Gladion notes they have Lunala by their side, and the Ultra Guardians send their Pokémon to support, too. At this time, the moon covered the sun in the eclipse, and Tapu Koko sends out some particles into the Ultra Hole. Kukui, Faba and Lusamine all wonder what it is doing; Burnet notices that it looks exactly like the pose the Kahunas do when they show their gratitude during the Manalo Festival, and feels it is for the Radiant One. Just then, Wicke reports that she managed to get a visual link of the heroes. The scientists contact Lillie successfully. She and Ash report they are in Poipole's world and have found out that UB: Black is the Radiant One, but has lost its light. Lusamine sees that story matches what was on the mural, while Kiawe adds that the Radiant One is called Necrozma. Gladion explains they wanted to overpower Necrozma with Z-Power, but failed. Burnet concludes that they then need a lot more people and Pokémon to share their power: when Necrozma lost its light, it was Solgaleo, Lunala, the people and Pokémon that shared their light with it. To transport this power, Burnet snaps her fingers, thinking that Tapu Koko is probably sending Z-Power through the Ultra Wormhole to Necrozma. The three scientists see they have to repeat the same pose, forming a triangle with their hands. The heroes understand, and they and the Pokémon repeat that pose as well, declaring that everyone will send power. Lusamine contacts the Island Kahuna, to share these news with the people. Hala thanks her on the phone on behalf of all the Island Kahunas. He tells everyone that the Radiant One was the being that brought light to Alola region. However, it is on the other side and has lost its light. Olivia tells her people that the same Radiant One used all its light and has turned pitch black, and requires everyone's power to restore it. Tapu Lele also starts sending her energy towards the hole. Nanu and Tapu Bulu also send their power through the Ultra Wormhole, with Nanu stating others that they should send their essence, too, along with the prayers of gratitude that have been passed down during the Manalo Festival. Hala then broadcasts that the power they send will save Solgaleo, Lunala, and the Radiant One. On Poni Island, Tapu Fini is also sending its power. All four Island Guardians chant and every Pokémon looks up at the sky. Hala, Olivia, and Nanu all pray to give the Radiant One all of Alola's power. Necrozma is about to attack, but stops, as the energy started flowing into it. As the heroes continue sending their essences, Poipole has its colony share its power. Team Rocket notices that everyone is doing a strange pose and wonder if they have to do it, too. Jessie refuses, since it looks tiring to the arms. At that moment, Bewear jumps onto the balloon and pops it. After the balloon crashes into the ground, the trio notice Bewear doing the pose. Meowth believes the twerps would come back sooner and they'll be able to steal their Pokémon sooner, too, which motivates them to share their power. Everyone sends their energy, which goes beyond the Ultra Wormhole to Necrozma. Necrozma receives this power, and diffuses with Solgaleo. The group exclaim that succeeded, and just need to let Necrozma regain its light. Solgaleo, however, collapses and Lunala flies over to check on it. Necrozma, flies over to them, and fires lasers at them, causing mass destruction. The Island Kahuna use their Z-Rings to send their Z-Power to their Pokémon, who emit that power to Necrozma. The latter is not satisfied yet, and goes after Solgaleo and Lunala. Gladion jumps on Silvally, who uses Air Slash to distract it. Lunala then throws him a Z-Crystal. Mallow and Ash head over to give Solgaleo a Sitrus Berry, causing it to recover. Gladion asks Ash if he can pull off a Z-Move; Ash says he'll try as he places the Z-Crystal into the slot, and asks of Solgaleo for support. Ash and Gladion, as well as Solgaleo and Lunala, stand together. Ash and Gladion pass the Z-Power onto the two Legendary Pokémon, who execute Searing Sunraze Smash and a Menancing Moonraze Maelstrom. The two powerful Z-Moves launch at Necrozma. Necrozma splits itself into parts, which start glowing with a golden light, and forms wings. The parts connect to each other, forming a draconic-like form that illuminates the area. Ash and Lillie contact Lusamine that they saved Solgaleo and the Radiant One. Happy, Wicke, Lusamine, and Burnet look at the sun, just in time for the eclipse to start to recede. Necrozma shoots a beam at the sky of Poipole's world, dispelling the clouds and revitalizing the area with life, plants and water. The heroes are amazed, and notice Poipole is feeling cheeky. Suddenly, Lusamine messages them that the Ultra Wormhole is beginning to close. Ash goes aboard Garchomp, then notices that Poipole isn't coming. Its leader translates that it is staying there to help them protect the land. Sad, Ash sees it is for the best, and wishes they could meet again, someday, bidding it farewell. Everyone is sad, but they need to go, and follow Lunala and Solgaleo. Poipole stops crying, and then draws a picture with its tail in the sand, remembering the moments it spent with the heroes. Ash is still down about parting with Poipole, but notices Poipole drew a big picture of him and Pikachu, which means it loves them. The Ultra Guardians say that they love Poipole, too, and wave goodbye. Poipole bids them farwell, as they go through the Ultra Wormhole. Aether Foundation and the rest are happy to see the children returned, even the Team Rocket trio. The latter thinks it's their big chance to steal Solgaleo and Lunala, but get carried away by Bewear. The energy particles then come out of the Ultra Wormole and form the Radiant One's shape, putting everyone in awe. Back at school, Kukui shows up in class with his coat buttoned again, and said sup instead of the cheerful Alola. Everyone is in shock, fearing that the dark day has returned. Kukui simply replies he just caught a cold, much to the others obvious surprise. Ash then cheerfully decides to do the morning greeting themselves, with Kiawe adding to do it with everything they got. Mallow then has them shout it out loud, ALOLA! Hala looks at the sky and thinks that a lot happened, but the Manalo festival was a success. Olivia cries and thanks the Radiant One. However, Nanu thinks that it was a troublesome festival. Debuts Item *Lunalium Z Move *Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Necrozma (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Burnet asks which Pokémon is also known as "The Blinding One" in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Necrozma. The other answers are Lunala (blue), Bewear (red), and Solgaleo (yellow). *This is the final episode to air on Thursdays at 6:55 PM in Japan. Starting with the following episode, new episodes will begin airing on Sundays at 6:00 PM on TV Tokyo. *During this episode, there were three ladies with their Eevee, Pikachu and Sableye respectively. Their appearances might be based on the three lead singers of the Japanese girls group ЯeaL. *This is the first episode that did not play the opening theme song of the "Under the Alolan Moon". **Although this episode shows the intro of Poipole, it doesn't play "Future Connection". Gallery Faba has no Pokémon left to battle SM090 2.png Dusk Mane Necrozma charges up SM090 3.png Ash admits he has no idea how to resolve the matter SM090 4.png Kukui's Incineroar attacks Mega Aggron SM090 5.png Incineroar gets powered up for Malicious Moonsault SM090 6.png Faba recognizes Kukui is Masked Royal SM090 7.png Faba shows he always wears his fan T-shirt SM090 8.png Tapu Koko shares some of its Ultra Aura SM090 9.png The rest of the citizens share energy SM090 10.png The Pokémon share their life force SM090 11.png Necrozma diffuses itself from Solgaleo SM090 12.png Solgaleo is left weak SM090 13.png Necrozma continues attacking the Ultra Guardians SM090 14.png Hala has Hariyama emit Z-Power from its Z-Move SM090 15.png Necrozma receives the energy from Alola region SM090 16.png Gladion receives a special Z-Crystal SM090 17.png Ash and Gladion use the Z-Powers of sun and moon SM090 18.png Lunala uses Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom SM090 19.png Necrozma is fully-powered up with light SM090 20.png Necrozma's true form is being unleashed SM090 21.png The Ultra Necrozma appears SM090 22.png Ultra Necrozma shares the light with the region SM090 23.png The land is being restored SM090 24.png Poipole realizes it has to stay with Naganadel SM090 25.png Ash and Piakchu are sad that it is time to part ways with Poipole SM090 26.png Poipole cries for Ash's departure SM090 27.png The Ultra Guardians cross through the Ultra Wormhole SM090 28.png This time, Kukui is *really* sick }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Ultra Guardian episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuaki Mōri